Two Weeks
by mac0119
Summary: Alex is gone out of town for two weeks, and Liv misses her terribly. Somewhat fluffy. I was going to leave it as a one shot, but was inspired to add a second chapter. :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Thought it'd be a good way of keeping my writing skills and creative juices in tact. So please be nice in your reviews. :)_

_I'm a huge Cabenson shipper, so if you're not, this is probably not your cup of tea._

_And of course...__**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT A LAPTOP AND AN ACTIVE IMAGINATION. CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE.**__ Although I wouldn't mind having my own Mariska Hargitay...but that's a different story altogether :D  
__

Detective Olivia Benson was many things, but patient was not one of those things. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since her beloved girlfriend had been sent out of town due to extenuating circumstances on a case.

It was Wednesday night, and Cragen sent the squad home early after wrapping up their latest case. Normally the detective would of been thrilled at the prospect of coming home early. After two years of dating her beautiful attorney her priorities had changed. She no longer let her time be monopolized by work. Her first and only real true priority now was a one Ms. Alexandra Cabot. But tonight Liv was beside herself. She had 22 hours until her loves plane would land at LaGuardia. Leaving her pacing around their apartment unable to keep her mind off seeing her girlfriend.

The detective was sitting on the couch with her head tilted back, and eyes closed while letting out a long heavy sigh. Suddenly the sound of a key unlocking the front door filled the quiet apartment. Eyes popping open, Olivia whipped around to face the door ready to reach for her service weapon she left laying on the coffee table. Her eyes widened as she saw the late night intruder.

"Alex!" Jumping over the back of the couch she practically ran got the door. Taking Alex's luggage and discarding it to the side, she took the blonde into her arms in a tight warm hug. Closing her eyes she inhaled the strawberry scented shampoo she missed so much. Letting her hand roamed all over her loves back, she pressed her face into blonde hair as she felt tears filling her eyes.

Cuddling into the brunettes neck and wrapping her arms around her detective she mumbled against soft skin "I couldn't wait to see you...so I caught an earlier flight". Olivia leaned back enough to slide her hand onto Alex's cheek and give her a slow passionate kiss. A kiss that quickly escalated into a breathless duo between their tongues. After breaking the kiss, due to lack of air, Liv with her eyes closed breathlessly whispered onto Alex's lips "God I missed you so much Lex".

Slipping off her heels and coat, the blonde took alive hand and led her back the couch. Where after a few minutes they found themselves most comfortable laying down pressed closely together. Both dressed in jeans - Olivia in a plain white shirt and Alex in a blue cardigan. They laid on their side facing each other. The detective with her back against the couch. Letting her hand slowly slide down the blondes side, she gently placed her hand behind the other woman's thigh hooking it on her own hip. Allowing her to slide her own leg I between Alex's and press her thigh soft but yet firmly on the warmth I between her favorite pair of legs. Her hand finding it's way until the blue cardigan, Liv left a trail of goosebumps on porcelain skin as she reached up and drew lazy circles on Alex's back.

With closed eyes, Alex sighed laying against the brunettes body. Leaning her head to the side allowing Liv more access to her neck as soon as she felt soft lips showering her with light kisses. She bit back a moan when she felt her loves hot breathe again her sensitive ear.

Resting her forehead against Alex's head, eyes closed, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat caused by the rush of emotion running through her, Liv began softly whispering against her ear. "I missed you so much" taking a deep breath after hearing the raw emotion in her own voice she continued "I want to be selfish right now..."

"Why" came Alex's whisper.

"I want to beg you to never leave my side again..I now I sound silly - it was just two weeks, but it felt like an eternity." She paused to place soft kisses on her loves neck. "I missed you so much" this time pausing to kissed the soft sensitive spot under Alex's ear. "I missed simply having you in the same room" leaving another kiss, but this time an open mouth kiss she pulled the blonde closer to her. "I missed talking..cuddling..and kissing you just like this." Trailing kisses along the younger woman's jaw she continued "I missed your warmth" following the comment she pressed her thigh with a bit more firmness between the blondes legs, causing a gasp in surprise.

Alex felt Olivia's hands begin to roam slowly all over her body. Followed by lips reappearing u on her ear "I need you by my side Alex...I can't think straight without you ... I can't sleep...I can't exist without you next to me."

Grabbing Liv lightly by the hair, Alex pulled her into a deep kiss. Slowly running her tongue along Olivia's lips silently asking to be allowed in. Soon she felt her tongue being taken captive in between two lips, slowly being sucked in and out of the other woman's mouth eliciting a low moan from deep in her throat.

After breaking for air blue eyes look deep into brown eyes and Alex whispers softly "let me take you to bed...show me how much you missed me...show me how much you need me". Slowly standing them up, Olivia lifts the blonde off the floor quickly feeling long legs wrap around her waist. Closing the bedroom door behind them the two spend the night showing each other exactly how much the missed one another.

**The end :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to leave it a one shot, but decided to add another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

At about 3 AM Olivia felt herself wake up. Soon she realized why and smiled sleepily. Keeping her eyes closed she slipped her hand in blonde hair. Sighing as she felt soft open mouth kisses being placed all over her chest and moving towards her neck. _"Hi there"_ came her sleepy but happy mumble. She could feel the blonde smile against her neck, and slowly shift her body to snuggly lay on top of Liv leaving her face against the neck she was currently spreading soft kisses on.

Turning her head and placing a kiss on Alex forehead she spoke in a low voice, _"to what do I owe this pleasure?" "You just looked so cute and adorable I couldn't help myself…I had to give you kisses" _replied the blonde at the same time running her fingertips lazily on Livs' arm. She felt the brunette start to laugh before her reply _"I looked adorable so you started kissing my boobs". _The blonde smiled._ "Complaining?" "Nope!"_

The brunette slowly turned her body causing the pair to lay side by side. Arms instantly wrapping around each other's backs and sliding under pillows. The fronts of their bodies were now pressed against each other. It never ceased to amaze either one of them how perfectly their bodies fit into each other like matching puzzle pieces. As their legs intertwined Liv reached out and pulled the covers that had made their way passed their waists up to their shoulders. Snuggling back into Alex she began rubbing her hands slowly up and down the blondes back.

_"I'm so happy you're back" _

Instead of verbally replying the blonde leaned forward and gave her a slow but passionate kiss. Once they broke apart due to the lack of air they laid with eyes closed and foreheads against each other.

_"I missed you to",_ smirking as she paused _"although is that's the welcome back package I might need to go out of town more often". _

_"Nooo"_ the detective let out what would seem like an uncharacteristic whine to the outside world as she pulled the blonder closer to her and buried her face in the crook of her neck causing Alex to break out in a big smile. Kissing Liv on the ear she whispered _"I love it when you're like this", "Like what?"_ came a mumbled reply against her neck.

Nuzzling her nose against the brunettes' ear she whispered, _"relaxed",_ kiss, _"soft",_ kiss, "_yourself"_, kiss, _"loving … the rest of the world gets bad ass Benson, and I'm the lucky one who only sees this side of you"._

Moving back to allow their eyes to meet Liv whispered with her voice full of emotion and eyes full of love _"That's cause I'm not in love with the rest of the world"._ _"Oh Liv,"_ pausing to kiss her detective deeply and smirking when she broke the kiss. _"You better not be",_ she than bit down on the brunettes lower lip. "

_"Oh yeah!"_ Before she knew it Alex was flat on her back squealing and giggling as a grinning detective pinned her down and tickled her in retaliation. After a few minutes both laid looking at each other still laughing lightly and out of breath, before something caught Livs' eye. Grinning from ear to ear the detective reached over and grabbed the blondes signature black framed glasses off of the night stand. Sliding them on her loves face and still grinning, _"I missed these to"._

Alex fell into another fit of giggles which quickly turned into moans as the detectives' mouth and hands began wandering all over the body underneath her…


End file.
